I Thought We Were Friends
by TwilightLuvr4Eva
Summary: Alice Brandon had it all; fame, money and success. She only wanted one thing. A true friend... Something rare in a world of lies, betrayl and blackmail. AH
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The music is loud, conversation bubbles, drinks are poured, bodies dance.

The club throbs with noise.

Unnoticed, a petite girl stands on a balcony surveying her territory.

She has short black hair that is obviously well styled. A short white dress hugs her frame. Long black earrings dangle and a large ring is nestled on her finger.

Like the club, the girl seems perfect.

Oh, how easy it is to hide behind a smile.

* * *

Alice Brandon enters the foyer quietly. She stops for a moment, admiring the new sign.

'Je t'aime" fashion it proudly exclaims.

She has worked hard in her 27 years. After all her effort and time she put in, Alice is now a successful designer. Her label was product of her labour. Her best and proudest achievement.

Alice Brandon has it all; fame, money and success.

Her life was full but so empty.

Alice did not search for love, nor did she welcome it. She only wanted one thing. Something we all take for granted.

Alice Brandon just wanted a true friend.

**A/N-This story is dedicated to all my friends. I love you guys! Links on my profile...**


	2. Tedious Interruptions

**A/N-I am going to write this story a bit different to my others-the majority of it will be written in third person. Hope you like it!**

"Miss Brandon? Mr. Nomad is here to see you…he doesn't have an appointment Miss Brandon!"

"Yes Tanya, that's alright" Alice replies to the small intercom on her desk "Send him up"

"Right away Miss Brandon"

Alice sighs and reclines into her chair.

Tanya is her latest bumbling assistant. Alice doubts she'll last longer than a month.

"Ah! Miss Brandon, how lovely it is that we meet again. And my, my, don't you look splendid today." Mr. Nomad's voice breaks her out of her reverie.

"Welcome Mr. Nomad. It's a pleasure to see you as well."

Alice knew to just ignore his flirtatious comments. Men in her business were either gay or total idiots, as she had discovered a long time ago. Unfortunately for her, Mr. Nomad was the latter.

"Please darling, call me James. We have been working together for so many years now."

Alice tries hard to not grimace.

His statement was true, as much as it displeased her. But he is the best at what he does and always supplies Alice with the resources to meet her needs perfectly.

"Of course…James. What brings you to my office today?"

"I wanted to discuss your needs for your next show. I understand it's in three weeks?" James replies, getting straight down to business; just how Alice likes it.

"That would be correct. It's only a small affair-just enough to keep everybody happy. I won't be in need of much."

"Dandy!" is James' far too enthusiastic reply "How does 10 of each sound?"

"Truly, that even is too large. Let's go with 10 female and 8 male."

"Certainly Alice, the usuals?"

"Yes, thank-you. Pass my condolences on to Lauren, I heard her Mother passed."

"I'll be sure to. Well that concludes my business. Good-day Alice"

"Goodbye James"

Alice is glad to see him leave. James runs the modeling agency that she uses for her fashion shows.

She has never liked him much.

Alice stands, smoothing her pants and heads for the door. Just as her hand reaches the handle her iPhone rings shrilly.

"One moment of peace people! Is it really that hard?" she exclaims to the empty room

"Alice Brandon" she answers the phone, no trace of her small tantrum only moments ago, in her voice

"Hey Ali, just wanted to confirm we're still on for tonight"

"Of course Rose" she replies, instantly relaxing at the sound of her friend's voice

"Great. I'll pick you up at 9"

"Sounds good. See you"

"See ya! Oh and Alice…"

"Hmmm"

"You have to wear that dress you got the other day!"

Alice instantaneously knows which dress Rose is referring to.

"All right Rosalie. I will. You should wear the blue one"

"I might…and thanks! Bye then"

"Bye"

Alice removes the phone from her ear, lowering it to her desk.

Tonight would be fun.

**A/N-Hope you liked it. Future chapters will be longer. Please review!**


	3. Party Time

**A/N-This chapter's dedicated to Elmo **

Convertibles are not an uncommon sight in this area. In fact a more 'normal' car was rare.

So as a silver convertible drives down the road, nothing seems strange or remotely out of place. It seems an average car, nothing more and nothing less.

Then it pulls into one of the many long driveways with such speed and grace you would think a professional was driving. But no, behind the wheel sits your stereotypical, beautiful blonde.

The car swiftly ascends the slight hill of the drive, lined by perfectly manicured shrubs, and finishes its' rapid journey ending in front of a large house, silhouetted perfectly in the fading light.

As she parks Rosalie Hale smoothes her blue cocktail dress. It wraps tightly around her slim frame, elongating her perfect legs. Scratch that; her perfect body.

Rosalie exits the car and begins her graceful journey to the door. Her silver heels crunch into the grey gravel.

Just before she reaches it, the front door opens revealing a majestic grand foyer.

If possible, even more impressive is Alice, who stands framed in the doorway.

"Looking hot girl!" Rose exclaims

Alice is wearing a short silk dress. Teamed with simple heels and earrings, she looks stunning. There is enough detail to complement her features perfectly but not too much to swamp her small stature.

"Thanks Rose; you don't look half bad yourself. Love the shoes by the way!" is Alice's immediate teasing response.

Rosalie's face brightens as a smile spreads across her face, enhancing her beauty even more. For Rose shoes are almost as important as her car.

Alice met Rosalie about two years ago at one of her very first fashion shows. She was a model there and now works for James as one of his best.

They became fast friends, something very rare in their industry.

"Well what are you waiting for! Party time; watch out LA!"

Smiling at her friend's enthusiasm Alice quickly joins her in the retreat to the car.

"You like the ride? Just finished the engine today"

Yes Rosalie is a model but certainly not your average blonde bimbo. She also repaired cars, working part-time at a local mechanics. Her passion for cars nearly outweighs her love of modeling.

"It's nice Rose; the question is how fast can we go?"

Rosalie doesn't bother answering her query; she just drives. Fast.

* * *

Alice arrives home in the early hours of the morning. She stumbles up to her bedroom; a long journey when you live in a mansion the size of hers. After negotiating the multiple levels and passageways Alice collapses, gratefully, on her king bed and begins to reflect.

Nights out with Rose nearly always go like this. She would always have an amazing time but have the worst hangover the next-day. Either this or waking up in a stranger's bed the next morning...

Alice didn't mind though' however she definitely prefers ending the night in her own bed! She is always grateful to have a friend like Rose and moments like these remind her just how lucky she is. So many people in her industry are so lonely.

Someone to rely on was always hard for Alice to find.

Alice fondly remembers the multiple times Rose has called her in the early morning, begging to be picked up. Rosalie certainly has an impressive rep with men but never seems to have much luck in love.

Unlike Alice this does concern her. Rosalie dreams of a perfect family, husband, kids, house in the 'burbs. She does nothing in halves, not even her dreams.

As Alice drifts into a heavy sleep on the other side of LA Rose dances into yet another club, quickly attracting the glances of many men.

* * *

A piercing buzzing sounds from Alice's dresser.

She groans and blindly feels for her alarm clock, wondering how it has the nerve to disrupt her sleep. Alice is a deep sleeper and not in the slightest a morning person.

Soon, Alice realises that her alarm clock is not the source of the noise; instead her phone is the responsible culprit.

"What?" she answers sleepily

"Hey Ali, it's Rose. I know it's early but can you please, please come pick me up?"

Alice knows the scenario all too well.

"Fine, where?"

"Just pick me up from the bus stop outside your office"

"I'll be there in 20 minutes"

Alice drags herself out of bed and quickly gets dressed. She grabs a second coat and some aspirin for Rosalie and heads to her car.

"You better thank me for this" she grumbles to herself.

As much as she loves Rose she still manages to love her sleep more.


	4. Bad Day

"Thank-you so much Ali. I owe you one. Actually I owe you twenty." Rose babbles from the passenger seat.

Words of gratitude continue to spew from her mouth.

She looks a mess.

Her make-up is smudged, she has huge bags under her eyes and is missing a shoe.

"Its fine Rose, what are friends for; right?"

Rosalie suddenly goes silent.

"Right?" Alice prompts

"Yeah, right…"

The rest of the trip is quiet. Alice desperately wants to know the cause for her friends' hesitation but decides to drop it.

After dropping Rose at her place Alice heads home.

The great thing about being the boss is that you can be as late as you'd like.

Realizing she probably should call the office, Alice grabs her phone as she starts upstairs.

"Hi Tanya, I just wanted to let you know I'll be late in this morning"

"Yes Miss Brandon, I'll alert Mr. Nomad and his team."

Tanya's comment reminds Alice that she has a rehearsal for her show this morning.

"Right and Tanya, please pick me up a coffee"

"Certainly Miss Brandon, anything else I can do for you?"

"That's all, thank-you"

And with that Alice throws the phone onto her bed.

Tanya's cheeriness was far too much for Alice to handle so early in the morning and the prospect of a day with Mr. Nomad wasn't exactly encouraging.

As she has a shower and dresses, Alice wonders if Rose will even show up to work. She looked pretty bad this morning after all.

* * *

"Miss Brandon?"

"Alice!"

"Miss Brandon…"

"Alice Brandon!"

You always know it's going to be a long day when you are greeted by so many people as you enter the office.

"Your coffee Miss Brandon"

"Thank-you Tanya. Find out what these people want, send Mr. Nomad through and take my calls for the rest of the day"

"Yes Miss Brandon. Mr. Nomad wanted to see you backstage though"

"Alright, tell him I'll be there shortly"

Tanya scuttles off. Alice must admit the girl is effective and good at her job. Maybe she'll last longer than originally expected.

She enters her office, taking off her jacket and grabbing her clipboard.

She heads to the backstage area armed with her coffee.

* * *

"Oh Alice! It's such an honor to see you again; and so soon. My word that colour looks grand on you now, doesn't it!"

"Morning James. Are we ready to begin a rehearsal?"

"Yes darling, we most certainly are. The models are dressed and standing by."

"All right then, let us begin."

The rehearsal was a great success, Alice feels confident for the show.

After dismissing Mr. Nomad she heads to the changing areas to see if Rosalie has made an appearance.

By the time she arrives most of the models are leaving. Just as she is about to enter she spots a familiar figure striding down the hall.

"Rosalie!" her voice echoes in the confined area

Rose stops and turns.

"Hey Ali…were you happy with the rehearsal?"

"Yeah; it was great. Rose, why are you wearing sunglasses inside?"

Rosalie bites her lip and lowers her glasses revealing huge bags under her eyes.

"I see."

"Yeah, well I'm sorry Alice but I gotta run. See you later"

"Bye Rose"

Alice smiles a tight smile and returns to her office. What a strange conversation…

As she passes, Tanya jumps up and confronts her.

"All the press passes for your show all sold and so are the seats. The make-up artists have confirmed and said they will e-mail you the invoice. Someone from the insurance company rang and all of your policies have been updated" she says in one breath

Alice stares at her in shock for a second before continuing into her office.

"Thank-you Tanya" she calls over her shoulder

It has been a long day for Alice. She just wants to get home and have a nice relaxing bath.

"Tanya, I'm finished for the day. Don't call me unless there is an emergency."

"Yes, Miss Brandon. Good night"

"Night"

* * *

Alice pulls up at the turn-off to her road.

Traffic is busy tonight so she is left waiting for a long time.

Finally, she spots a break in cars and pulls out quickly.

Alice realizes she has misjudged the speed of the other car too late.

It crashes into her at a high speed.

Alice's car spins into her road, narrowly missing a post.

Well at least I made it into my road, she thinks.


	5. Eager to Please

**A/N-This might be the last update for a while. Enjoy!**

Alice slowly and hesitantly exits her damaged car. She surveys the dent and begins to imagine tomorrows headlines; not exactly the best publicity.

"I'm so sorry" jabbers the driver of the other car as she runs up to Alice

She is petite, although taller than Alice, with wavy brown hair that cascades gently down her back. Her chocolate eyes are wide with fear and shock.

She is dressed well; nonetheless Alice can visualize some immediate improvements.

"No, it was my fault. I misjudged the turn and I'm sorry." answers Alice after completing her assessment of the girl.

"Are you alright?" she continues, oblivious to Alice's words.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Listen, can I just give you my insurance details and contact you tomorrow? I've had a long day."

"Oh! Right, sure, okay" the girl answers eager to please "I'm Bella Swan by the way"

"Alice Brandon. Now here's everything you need to know. I'll get my assistant to call you tomorrow and make the arrangements." Alice responds, handing over a card.

Bella bobs her head quickly and scampers off.

Despite the fatigue clouding her mind Alice appreciates the girls' passionate nature. Maybe she would call her herself, instead of handing the job over to Tanya.

* * *

Alice yawns and rubs her eyes. She pushes the covers off and heaves herself out of bed. Her alarm clock glows red, eerily lighting the otherwise dark room.

As she stumbles in the general direction of her bathroom, Alice's mind replays her short yet strange encounter with the enthusiastic Bella.

Her mind is still milling over the events as she enters one of her spare cars, yes she has spare cars, and begins her daily commute.

Once Alice arrives at work she starts by giving Tanya her orders.

"Tanya, get the normal mechanic to my house for my black car, arrange the interviews with the press, and give them 15 minutes each. I need you to do back-ground checks on every single person who will walk in that door at the show and on a girl named Bella Swan. I want her info sent to me right away. And bring me a coffee."

"Yes, Miss Brandon"

Alice smiles a satisfied smile. If Tanya can complete that list perfectly, she may have a job for longer than expected. Alice doesn't set out to make her assistants' lives difficult; she only expects them to be perfect after all.

In under an hour she receives a new e-mail from Tanya with information on Bella for her.

"Impressive work" she muses.

Alice begins to read the file.

_Full Name-Isabella Marie Swan_

_Age-28_

_Occupation-Bookstore Clerk_

There is much more to the file, Tanya has done comprehensive research. Alice does not have a chance to continue reading as the phone rings.

"Yes Tanya?"

"There is a call for you on line three. Says she had a car accident with you, Bella or something"

"Thank-you Tanya, I will take it"

The great thing about all her calls going through Tanya first is that Alice doesn't have to answer any of the boring ones and can avoid people, such as Mr. Nomad.

"Hello, Alice Brandon"

"Hi Alice, it is Bella"

"Ah! Yes, hello Bella. It's lovely to hear from you"

Bella seems a little stunned by Alice's response, so her reply is a little hesitant

"Uh…yes. So um…"

"I will get my assistant to settle the details of the accident and insurance with you in a moment. I was wondering if you would like to get a coffee sometime."

If she wasn't stunned before, Bella definitely is this time.

"Uh…as friends right?"

"Of course" Alice replies quickly, probably should have clarified that before

"Well then, okay. How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow sounds great. Does 3 o'clock suit you?"

"Yeah, that's fine. My schedule is pretty flexible. Would you like to go to the that new place next to where we had the accident?"

Alice instantly knows which coffee place Bella is referring to. After sounding her agreement and passing her through to Tanya, she returns to work.

**A/N- Hope you liked it. As always links are on my profile and…please review!**


	6. Bonding

**A/N-Sorry I haven't updated in a while; was camping! A few chaps should be up pretty soon. :) xx**

Alice enters the small coffee shop.

Her senses are assaulted by the aroma of coffee beans and the light melody playing in the background.

She spies Bella sitting near the back in a booth almost immediately.

Rushing over she announces her presence by gently tapping Bella on the shoulder. Perhaps a more obvious entrance would have been to speak but Alice preferred the quirky and unusual.

Bella turns and cracks a small smile which Alice returns.

"Hey"

"Hi Bella, it's great to see you again."

"In slight better circumstances I must add!" inserts Bella with a chuckle

This is the ice-breaker the conversation requires. The girls spend the afternoon gossiping as if they have been friends for years, not mere days.

By the time their chat slows both girls are much more than just acquaintances.

"We should do this again sometime" suggests Bella

"Definitely"

Alice's phone rings, disrupting their banter

"Sorry, I have to take this"

She moves away from the table before answering.

"Alice Brandon"

"Hello Alice, how are you today dah-ling?"

"James. I'm fine and how about you?"

"I'm afraid not so good. I have some troubling new cupcake."

Alice sounds for him to continue.

"Lauren is pulling out from the show because of the recent passing of her Mother."

"Oh, I understand. Do you have a replacement for her?"

"I only have girls you haven' worked with before."

"That's alright James. Just choose someone with previous experience and with similar measurements to Lauren"

"Certainly darling, well that is all"

"Alright then, thank-you for calling"

"Goodbye Alice"

"Goodbye Mr. Nomad" before he can sound his objections at the name, Alice ends the call and continues to punch in a familiar number.

"Alice Brandon's office, how can I help you?"

"Hi Tanya, it's just me"

"Oh Miss Brandon! Is everything alright, I thought you had the afternoon off?"

Alice doesn't want to share her plans with Tanya, she doesn't mix work with pleasure, so she decides to ignore Tanya's query entirely.

"I need you to contact Mr. Nomad's team and get them to send some picture and the exact measurements of a replacement model that he has selected."

"Yes Miss Brandon. I'll do it right away."

"Thank-you Tanya" and the line goes dead

Alice wanders back to Bella, satisfied that all is settled.

"Everything alright?" inquires Bella

"It is now. Thanks."

"I'm sorry Alice but I really should be going. There's a book signing at the store tonight which all employees have to attend."

"Okay then. I had fun today Bella, thank-you"

"Anytime, bye Alice"

"See you!"

And Bella swiftly exits the café.

Alice leaves shortly after and heads home. She had walked to the café as it is so near to her home.

As Alice reflects on the afternoon she realizes that today was the start of a long friendship.

**A/N-Hope you liked it! **

**Everything on profile…please review….etc etc.**

**I'm also thinking of writing a few chapters as a separate story from Rosalie's POV. What do you think?**

**:) Rach x**


	7. Lightbulb Moment

**A/N-This might be the last update for a while because I'm going back to school. Hope you like it and thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

Alice taps away at her keyboard, intently scrutinizing her latest designs. She usually draws them up and then scans them into her computer. The designs are then sent to her creative team.

Satisfied, Alice presses send and they are whisked away to be created. She loves seeing her dreams in front of her, it's a very rewarding process.

She recalls a mention of a rival designers show and decides to snoop around online; nearly always something will be leaked before the show. The internet is a wonderful thing!

Alice comes across a ticket page and instantly purchases some seats. She won't personally attend the show but will send one of her employees. The show screens in about two weeks; one week after her own.

A pop-up ad appears on her screen as she exits the site, advertising screensavers. They're the usual types-fish, animals and so on.

As Alice moves to close the window one of them catches her eye.

A beach.

A day at the beach.

If Alice was a cartoon a light-bulb would have just appeared above her head.

Unfortunately nothing happens and Alice continues to reach for the phone on her desk.

"Tanya, what day this week do I have the least appointments?"

"One moment Miss Brandon. Uhh…it looks like tomorrow is. You have one afternoon appointment."

"Good, move it to Thursday. Keep my schedule clear for tomorrow. I'm taking the day off."

"Yes Miss Brandon. Oh and the mechanics said your car is ready and has been returned to your home. Do you want me to settle the bill for you? They sent the invoice over."

"Yes thank-you Tanya."

"You're welcome Miss Brandon." Tanya responds and hangs up.

Alice reclines in her chair for a moment before reaching for the phone again.

"Rosalie Hale"

"Hey Rose, it's Ali"

"Oh, hey Alice" Rose greets in an uninterested tone

"Is everything all right Rose? You sound kinda weird? You're not sick are you?"

"I'm fine, just tired. So…"

Alice isn't convinced with her response but continues anyway.

"So, I was wondering if you're free tomorrow. It feels like we haven't hung out in ages and well, I miss it."

"Uh, yeah. I'm free; what are you planning?"

"Just a day at the beach. Pick you up at 10?"

"Fine, see you then"

"Yip and Rose, do you mind if I invite my friend Bella?"

"That's fine. Bye Alice."

"See ya Rosalie"

Alice is puzzled by her friend's strange manner but brushes it off. She knows from experience that Rose won't tell her anything until it's all sorted.

Once again she reaches for the phone, this time dialing Bella's now familiar number.

She answers immediately and quickly agrees to the idea, excited to spend a day with her friends.

It will be the first time the three girls do something together. Rosalie and Bella have met briefly in rushed conditions. Alice is excited for them to get to know each other better.

She has a mental image of the three of them laughing and splashing around in the water.

After Rose's distant behavior recently she can't wait.

Alice grabs her keys and bag; she hasn't worn a coat today, and heads out the door.

"Good night Tanya" she says as she passes, knowing she won't be seeing her for the next few days

"Good bye Miss Brandon. See you on Thursday"

Alice nods and smiles then continues to make her exit. She hears the phone ring just as she is a few paces from the door.

"Miss Brandon!"

Alice sighs, forces a smile on her face and returns to Tanya.

"It's Mr. Nomad. He says that he has found you a replacement model named Jessica. She has identical measurements to Lauren and similar bone structure."

"Alright, tell him thank-you and that I won't be available tomorrow"

"Yes Miss Brandon"

Alice once again makes her exit; this time she's successful.

**A/N- If you have any suggestions for their beach day please tell me in a review!**


	8. Reminder of Summer

**A/N-I am so freaking sorry that I haven't updated! **

**Anyway I'm now officially a beta *cue applause* so if anyone's looking…**

**Moving on, hope you like it and as always please review, links on my profile and please vote on my poll (I just added a different one) and all that blah.**

**Now I quick reminder for people who have forgotten what's happening (I do it all the time so thought I shall be nice and give you one) **_**Basically Alice has organized a beach day for Rose and Bella so they can bond (naaaw) and Alice's show (the fashion one silly billy) is coming up next week.**_

**Well I hope that was helpful and I shall now stop rambling…. read on!**

*HONK!*

Alice rushes towards the window and glances down to spot Rose's convertible idling in the drive.

Muttering a choice combination of swear words she rushes downstairs sweeping up her sandals and hat. At the door she pauses, double checks she has everything and then continues in her mad hurricane-like rush out the door.

As it slams behind her she faintly hears the click of the automatic lock, throws a smile and wave in Rosalie's direction, slips on her shoes and careens towards the car; all at the same time.

"Impressive multi-tasking there Ali."

It's a typical 'Rose' greeting and gains a small chuckle from Alice.

"Hey Rose, good to see you too"

Now it's Rosalie's turn to laugh-a tinkling sound that seems perfectly matched to her outfit. She is wearing a light white sun-dress, tied at her waist by a delicate belt. At her neck a gold 'Love-you' necklace catches the light and glistens softly. The muted colours and natural tones are a far car from Alice's strapless vibrant blue number. Both dresses reflect the girls' personalities exactly.

Alice begins to chat, words flow out of her mouth and joined with her enthusiastic hand gestures and bounces a stranger would surely think she belongs in a mental asylum. Normally Rose would reply with just as much energy but today her answers seem flat.

"…and so then I was like nuh-uh and she was like uh-huh and" Alice pauses and gives her friend a long glance "then an elephant walked into the room and started tap-dancing."

Rose nods along.

"ROSALIE, you're not listening to me and I don't like it! You're too quiet! Far too quiet! What's up? Is something wrong? Her voice dropping on the last syllable

Rose's face twists into one of remorse. Alice's immediately notices and becomes worried, switching into 'counselor' mode.

"Pull over" Ali demands, Rose obeys a few minutes later. Silence hangs in the air creating an awkward feeling.

Alice opens her mouth to speak but Rosalie beats her to it.

"What Alice? What do you want to know this time? What I've been doing every single second for the last two weeks? Why do you always have to know everything? Can't you just drop it?"

Alice certainly drops something; her mouth. It hangs open for ages until she gathers herself enough to compose a reply.

"I'm your friend Rosalie. That means that I care about you. So when your silent, not listening and seem generally sad I worry about you? Is that a crime?"

Rose doesn't seem to have an answer to that except tears, which congregate in her eyes silently threatening to spill over. Alice realizes she has gone too far. She freezes for a moment before gathering her things, throwing the door open and stepping out of convertible. To her credit she softly mutters 'Sorry', but it gets lost in the sound of the door slamming.

Rosalie spares a longing glance to Alice before she drives away. It speaks volumes but Ali can't decode it.

They had not been driving for long so she turns to walk home. Pulling out her cell phone she dials Bella (a better friend than Rosalie lately) and sadly informs her that the beach day is off.

"What! I was so looking forward to it Ali…I had an outfit all planned and everything, do you have any idea how rare that is for me?"

After a small conversation the girls' hang-up and Alice is left to wallow in self-pity for the rest of her walk home.

_**Unknown POV**_

"_I'll do it. The bitch deserves it."_

"_Good to hear, I wouldn't want to need to use these beautiful pictures darling"_

_Her breath hitches "I want those after I do it."_

"_Of course. Get me the goods and you can have them."_

_The phone clicks, leaving her with the dial-tone as her only friend._

**A/N-That took me ages to write but I'll still try update soon…ish. Pleasies review? Pwetty pwease?**


End file.
